poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsday
's trusted allies.]] Doomsday is a genetically engineered supersoldier who has actually managed to kill Superman. He is also one of the Overlord's most ruthless, relentless, greatest, faithful, trusted, toughest, and strongest servants. History Superman: Doomsday Doomsday was created to be the ultimate supersoldier. However, his creators came to realize he could not distinguish between friend and foe and saw everything as an enemy and attacked it on sight. The Death of Superman This version of Doomsday was created by Darkseid to kill Superman in revenge for his defeat in Justice League: War. He then rampaged through cities on Earth and fought the Justice League before being defeated and killed by Superman, at the cost of his own life. Resurrection of the Overlord Doomsday formed the Followers of the Overlord and planned to resurrect the Overlord using the three Shapeshifter Masks and succeeded. Return of the Omega Doomsday plotted to resurrect Omega and succeeded. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Doomsday gathered all the villains Thomas, Twilight, and their friends faced and built his own evil alliance. Attempts to destroy P.I.X.A.L. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Princess Bride (tried to destroy her by using his sword, but she was saved by Mac after he says his phrase, "To the pain") *Mac Grimborn meets Shrek (tried to destroy her using his ax, but was defeated when Mac unlocked his true potential) *The Rise of Master Org (tried to destroy her using a mace, but was stopped by Mac) Alias #The Ultimate (original name) #The One Who Killed Superman #The Overlord's Greatest Warrior #The Mighty General #Superman's Murderer #Nya's Captor #The Murderer of Superman #The Captor of Nya #The Traitor #The Betrayer #The Monster #The Beast #The Destructor #The Destroyer of All Life #The Destructor of Doom Goals #Cause mass destruction through his rampage (partly succeeded) #Kill Superman (succeeded countless times, although was killed by Superman) #Serve the Overlord (ongoing) #Help Krux avenge his brother (ongoing) #Defeat Nya and strip her of her power (failed countless times) #Destroy the Green Ninja (failed) #Resurrect Lord Zedd (succeeded) #Recreate the Psycho Rangers (succeeded) #Capture P.I.X.A.L. for ransom (succeeded, but then failed) #Rebuild Frax (succeeded) #Destroy everyone (failed, now only destroys enemies after getting a chip installed that allows him to distinguish between friend and foe) #Defeat his enemies (failed countless times) #Make Joy Garmadon his evil queen (failed) #Help the Overlord win the war against his enemies (ongoing, succeeded at one point) #Become the Overlord's second-in-command (succeeded) Relationships The Overlord Doomsday became the Overlord's relentless, ruthless, greatest, faithful, trusted, strongest, and toughest warrior and second-in-command. Frax Doomsday never got along well with Frax, as they argued about the mutant doctor, Medicon. Acronix Doomsday was partners with Acronix until he was betrayed by Acronix. Mesogog Doomsday was one of Mesogog's recruits. Gallery Doomsday4ox.jpg|Doomsday in Superman: Doomsday Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 0_Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday in The Death of Superman Trivia *Doomsday serves as a major antagonist of Superman: Doomsday and the main antagonist of The Death of Superman. *Doomsday will join the Overlord in his quest for power. *Doomsday will plot to resurrect Lord Zedd in Shadow Upon Arrival. *He will revive Bowser in The Line in Shadows. *Doomsday will resurrect Iron Baron in his quest for vengeance in Iron and Doom. *Doomsday is one of the most dangerous, cunning, and strongest enemy the heroes ever encountered. *He is infamous for being the only one to have killed Superman. *Doomsday will plot to capture Nya in The Weak Link. *Doomsday will resurrect Omega in Return of the Omega. *Doomsday will serve as the secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo meets the Justice League. *Doomsday will serve as one of the three main antagonists of Dimensions in Danger along with Master Vile and Lord Draven. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures Villains Category:Mac Grimborn's Enemies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Trakeena's recruits Category:The Overlord's Servants Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Villains